gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorriea Cooper
Victorriea "Torrie" Cooper is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced and one of the female protagonists of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, and others. Victorriea is a rebal leader, an agent, freedom fighter, a part time member of Neo Jiyuu Sentouki, along with Bunny, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Tazz Haywood, Vert Henderson, and the others. She is also a close friend of Akagi, a friend of Bunny, Blossom, Cerina, Jyna, Tazz, Rokket, Kodama, Vert, and a rival and an ally with Oliver Kimachi and Guarnet Underwood. Biography Appearance Victorriea is a very statuesque, athletic, voluptuous, busty, curvaceous, buxom, and a beautiful woman with tanned skin, dark auburn brown shoulder length hair. She also has blue eyes and full lips. Personality Victorreia is a strong-minded, a bit of a tomboy, kindhearted, strong sense of justice, very caring, smart, confident, mature, level-headed, and feminine. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a cropped azure open denim vest over a shiny dark cobalt blue sleeveless crop high neck top with white collar, a shiny dark cobalt blue spandex/skintight bike shorts with white trims, black fingerless army gloves, and brown combat boots. Outfit 02: '''In her second outfit, she wears a shiny light blue cropped nylon down vest that exposes her chest, a shiny white leather strapless leotard which shows ample cleavage, a belt, black fingerless leather studded gloves, and black high knee boots. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Victorriea's fighting style is heavily influenced with aerial and sightly powerful martial arts. She uses the combination of Shootfighting/Shoot Boxing, Tai Chi, Shooting Capoeira, Kenpo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Infinite Karate. Powers * '''Sense - Victorriea can sense the presence of people nearby. * Ergokinesis '''- Victorriea has a incredible power of azure energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Victorriea can gather chi energy. ** Energy Attack '''- Victorriea can use chi energy to increase the damage of her normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Electrokinesis - Victorriea can control azure electricity. ** Electric Attacks - Victorriea can fuel her attacks with electric energy, especially from lightning he summons. Skills Character Relationships * Akagi Palmer - Her close friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Vert Henderson - Her friend. * Blossom Kurenai - Her friend and ally. * Cerina Arquette - Her friend and ally. * Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - Her friendly rival and ally. * Tazz Haywood - Her ally. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - Her friendly rival and ally. * Kodama Purrott - Her friend. * Oliver Kimachi - Her rival and ally. * Guarnet Underwood - Her rival and ally. * Christie Monteiro - Her idol. * Chun-Li - Her idol. * Tina Armstrong - Her idol. * Laura Matsuda - Her friendly rival. * Josie Rizal - Her friendly rival and ally. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Protagonists